


Where Have I Heard That Before?

by Fox_Bones



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones
Summary: I had an idea at 3:30am while watching a Deltarune play through
Kudos: 6





	Where Have I Heard That Before?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea at 3:30am while watching a Deltarune play through

Pant. Pant.  
Standing on what felt like crumbling legs, the woman stood, hand weakly clutching the handle of an oversized purple hinted axe. She couldn’t take this. It was to much. Why... why did things have to work out this way. Eyes peaking through muddied bangs of thick stranded hair, the monster stared in front of her. It wasn’t clear what look was in her Eyes. Fear. Weakness. Anger. Maybe it was all of them. No matter what emotion it was, it was directed straight at a figure. A silk caped figure that practically oozed an aura of power. One that no matter how much she thrashed, just wouldn’t fall. Like an obstacle made impossible to pass by fate itself. This wasn’t Kris. Not the Kris she knew. Not the Kris that was able to extensively tell her about pie, or one that despite not talking much managed to help her out of her problems. This was someone else. Someone with dusty hands and a well worn sword. Eyes wide as one of their blue tinted hands reached over to touch the exposed fountain, the woman grit her fangs.  
“Why are you doing this?!” Voice coarse as gravel, the humans hand paused, dead eyes turned to the purple skinned monster. So many monsters had been killed... so many lives lost. So many souls crushed. How much more did the human wish to claim!? Even as they stood around barely clinging bodies desperately holding onto their souls, and unconscious monsters possibly beyond saving, they still reached to touch the fountain. To touch it meant corrupting it. And to corrupt it meant... chaos. Discord. Genocide. Whatever word you wanted to use! “So many deaths... so much destruction... what do you gain?!!” Screaming practically to a brick wall, Susie failed to even notice the tears spilling from her sensitive eyes. “Ralsei! Lancer! Everyone is affected my your actions!! Who-“ voice caught in her throat, the injured monster bared her fangs. “Who do you think you are?!!?”  
With a voice full of pain and passion intertwining with each other, her head slowly hung. Like they’d speak. Kris was known to be quiet. Even at important times like these they failed to find words to say. It was just who they were. The person she used to be friends with. “Me?” Heart tightening at the sound of a familiar voice, the lightener looked up towards the human, who stood with hand still outstretched for the mysterious fountain.  
“I’m the bad guy.”


End file.
